A Letter to the Easter Bunny
by Weaver the 8th
Summary: Little Seymour wishes to stay up long enough on Easter to meet the one and only Easter Bunny. Trouble is that his body has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

A little boy sat quietly waiting for something he had been trying for years to see. A gray cat lay next to him sleeping on her favorite sofa, curled up in a warm pillow. The only noise that could be heard in the house was the ticking of the old grandfather clock in the corner of the room. In the center of said room was a collapsible table, and on it was four Easter baskets placed at each of the tables corners. Ruining this symmetry was a plate of carrots, a glass of water, and a letter that were placed by one of the baskets.

The little boy's head occasionally dipped down as his body cried out for sleep. Each time his head began to dip however he let out a soft gasp and jerked back into his original position. Now past midnight the boy had been up long past his bed time, and he was beginning to lose his fight with the Sandman. After one last jerk of his head the young boy finally became overcome with sleep and fell over onto the cat that had rudely taken his pillow.

The cat struggled for a bit until it was freed from the boys head. Jumping down to the ground it plopped onto its soft paws and gave an annoyed glare at the boy that had taken her sleeping space. Sitting down she began to lick her paw as preparations for washing herself. Beginning with her ears she began to methodically clean herself. In the middle of the cleaning however a hole began to form next to her. She stopped what she was doing and slowly looked down the hole.

In an instant a blur of movement came leaping out of the hole and sent the cat leaping in the air in fright. As the hole closed a seven foot rabbit plopped down onto his feet, with eggs and candy neatly arranged in his basket. He looked down at the frightened cat and laughed. "Sorry about that darling. Didn't mean to surprise you." The cat than quickly ran out of the room leaving the giant rabbit alone. Looking down at the sofa he grinned "Same as every years I see." Taking out an egg he placed it next to the boy's head. " Better luck next year mate."

Heading over to the baskets he began to put his eggs and candy into each of them. When he got to the last one he stopped and noticed the carrots that lay next to the basket. "Well hello." he said amused as he picked up one of the carrots. Looking back down where he had picked it up he saw a glass of water and a letter. Placing down his basket of eggs he picked up the letter. "Ah, well I'll be."

_Dear Mr. Easter Bunny,_  
_Thank you for coming to our house every year and giving us all the eggs and candies. I've been trying to meet you for a while now, but every year its the same thing. I fall asleep. This year I hope it'll be different, but just in case I fall asleep I'll write you this letter. I left you out a snack this year, I hope you like carrots. I wasn't sure what you'd like to drink so I just left out water. I really am happy with all the stuff you bring us, and I always feel so excited whenever Easter comes around cause I know you'll be coming. Happy Easter! I hope I can see you next year if I missed you this year._  
_-Seymour_

Smiling the bunny carefully put the letter in his basket, "Wait till I show North this." Looking over at the boy he thought for a moment about what he should do. "Ah!" In a flash he hurried to find some paper and something to write with. Quickly he scribbled out a response letter to Seymour than upon finishing it he placed it under the plate. Eating the carrots quickly he washed them down with the water and waved to the sleeping boy. "Sorry to eat and run mate, but I got some other deliveries to make." Thump. Thump. Down the hole he went. Once he was gone the hole closed and the house was again quiet save for the ticking grandfather clock.

Seymour stayed asleep until five in the morning, at which point he rolled off the sofa and landed with a thud. Quickly he got up, looking around the now bright room. "Aw man." he groaned. Getting up he walked over to the baskets and saw them all filled. "Missed him again." he said sadly. Walking around the table he stopped around his basket and saw the plate he had left out was now empty, as was the glass of water. Smiling he clapped his hands. "He liked it!" he shouted, than quickly covered his mouth.

"Seymour, go back to sleep..." came the groaning sound of his brother.  
Seymour quietly picked up the glass, plate and letter and brought them into his room. Placing the glass and plate on his book shelf he looked at them proudly. Looking down at the letter he suddenly realized it was folded, and it had something written on it. 'To Seymour' Seymour froze where he stood, his eyes widening as he read those two words. Slowly he sat down on his bed and unfolded the letter, excitement bubbling up inside of him.

_Thanks for the snack kid, hopping around the world really can make a guy hungry. I hope you don't mind I took your letter to show off to Santa. Maybe next year you'll be able to stay up later, and you and me can talk for a bit. Over some carrots, perhaps? Till then however, Happy Easter!_  
_Bunnymund "The Easter Bunny"_

Seymour hugged the letter and let out a squeal of joy. "He wrote me a letter! I got the Easter Bunny's autograph!" Than his door flew open, his brother with disheveled hair peeked in and glared at Seymour. Quietly Seymour put the letter down next to himself, "Sorry." Seymour said quietly. His brother growled and slowly closed the door. Once he was gone Seymour picked the letter back up and began to roll around on his bed excitedly. "I am so going to stay up next Easter!"


	2. Chapter 2

At a similar time, in the same place, a little boy sat up waiting patiently for something special. In his arms he held a cat who slept peacefully in his small arms. To the little boy's left was a bag of carrots. This night he held his head up straight without wavering, his eyes staring at the collapsible table excitedly. The grandfather clock continued to tick on as it did the year before. A difference in this night was that there was someone else with Seymour. A fifteen year old boy sat next to Seymour looking tiredly at the table. Occasionally he looked down at the excited boy next to him who swung his feet back and forth.

Rolling his eyes the fifteen year old sat up and stretched his back, than began to walk over to the table. Looking into the baskets he played around with the fake grass that his family had traditionally put in the baskets to add to the decorative look of them. "So, his name is Bunnymund?"

"Uh huh." Seymour said smiling brightly.

The fifteen year old stuck his tongue into his cheek and made a clicking sound. "Weird, I was expecting something like Harvey."

"But Harvey wasn't the Easter Bunny." Seymour pointed out, recalling the movie his brother was referencing.

Seymour's brother looked over at him and shrugged. "Yeah... I guess that's a good point. He was a pooka." Walking back to his brother's side he sat down on the sofa and laid his head back. Silence returned as the two brothers waited patiently. Seymour's brother was beginning to fall asleep when a hole appeared in the room, which quickly got his attention. "Is that..."

Than in blur of fur out came popping the seven foot Easter Bunny, landing coolly on the ground before the two brothers. He was quiet as he looked at the two, Seymour squeezing the cat in excitement caused it let out an angry meow. She quickly wriggled out of his arms and ran away. "Sorry Molly" Seymour called out.

The bunny looked over at Seymour's brother and laughed. "Wasn't expecting to have an extra person to entertain." Taking out an egg from his basket he tossed it to him. "Happy Easter, mate."

Seymour's brother caught the egg, but continued to stare, starstruck by the figure before him. "Wow, you're tall." was all he could muster to say.

"So I've heard." Bunnymund said amused by this reaction. Walking over to Seymour he bent down and smiled at him. "Congratulation mate, you stayed up long enough to see me." Taking out an egg he placed it in his hands. "Been waiting long?"

"It was worth it!" Seymour shouted grabbing the Easter Bunny in a hug.

Standing up Bunnymund held Seymour up in one of his arms while he walked over to the baskets. "So what you been up to since last Easter?" the bunny said while he filled up the baskets.

"Just school stuff, we went to Florida for the summer though. We got caught in a hurricane while we were there." Seymour said hanging tightly to the Easter Bunny.

"Really? Were you scared?" Bunnymund asked while filling the last basket.

" A little." Seymour said quietly. Turning towards his brother he smiled.  
" Brendan helped me not be so scared though."

"Really, what'd you do mate?" Bunnymund asked walking back over to Brendan, who  
was holding his egg tightly. Bunnymund smiled at Brendan and patted him on the shoulder.  
"Need to breath kid. I'm not gonna bite ya."

Brendan took a breath and nodded. "Sorry..." Brendan looked at the Easter Bunny with a look of awe, "I told him about some myths I'd been reading about. Like one about a rabbit that walked in a monsters mouth thinking it was a cave." Brendan than got flustered. "Oh! But he cut himself out of the monster's stomach." Brendan covered his face. "Man, I didn't think you'd be this big."

"Expecting something smaller and cuter, eh?" Bunnymund asked with a smirk.

"Kinda." Brendan said sheepishly.

Bunnymund chuckled and looked back to Seymour. "I think I may have broken your brother."

Seymour giggled at this, but as he did he remembered something. "Oh!"

"What is it?" Bunnymund said putting Seymour down.

Seymour picked up the carrots and handed them over to him. "I almost forgot about these."

Bunnymund grinned while he accepted the carrots. "Thanks, mate." Taking out one of the carrots he took a crunch out of it. "Been looking forward to these babies."

"What did Santa think of the letter?" Seymour asked running about the giant bunny excitedly. "What he say? What he say?"

"Whoa, cool down ya little ankle-biter." Bunnymund said stopping Seymour's revolutions around him. "Wouldn't want to wake everyone up now, would we?"

"No," Seymour said sadly.

Bunnymund gently poked Seymour. "And between you and me..." he leaned in and  
whispered to him. "The jolly old man was speechless."

"Really?" Seymour asked shocked.

"Well maybe not speechless." the Easter Bunny admitted. "Surprised is a better word I guess. I don't get many letters." Looking over at the clock Bunnymund grinned. "Well I better get going. Lots of other kids to meet up with. Been fun Seymour." Bunnymund looked over at Brendan and grinned. "Pleasure meeting you too. And so you know, I don't hold anything against you for trying to catch me."

"Ah sheesh!" Brendan groaned burying his face into his hands. "Did you have to bring that up?"

Bunnymund chuckled at this and saluted him. "Sorry, couldn't resist mate." Looking over at Seymour he gave him a wink while he placed the carrots in his basket. "See you next year, mate." Then he tapped the ground with his feet twice and off he went to the next house.

Seymour was beaming when he looked over at his brother. "Wasn't he awesome! He was so much cooler than I thought he was going to be. I thought he was going to be small too." Sitting next to his brother Seymour leaned his head on him, looking proudly at his special egg. After a few minutes of the two being silent Seymour suddenly realized something. "You tried to capture the Easter Bunny?!" he said appalled.

Brendan looked at his brother with shame "Yeah, about that." He sighed and leaned his head on Seymour's. "When I was younger I used to set up these little traps to catch him. I left out bait and everything. Every year though I'd find the bait gone and nothing in the trap. I thought he was just really crafty." Blushing he looked down at his egg. "I should of used a bigger box."


End file.
